gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"Slappy" Roberto Cortes Moreno
Slappy is a mad genius, capable of many voodoo curses and tricks. I'm mostly treated like a troll by everyone. Mostly because of my Co. Empire days. I threatend to kill pirates, now i'll only do that if i have to. Everyone who sees me on POTCO usually says 'Hey look its that Sloppy dude" and "Noob". Family 1st brother: Revan 2nd Brother: Pre Vizla Father: El Patron Step Father: Roger Mother: Moren Kah Uncle: Samuel RedBeard Occupation Crew of El Patron (Ghost) The new Slappy A long time ago when there was peace in the caribbean, a young boy named Marvolo Venom lived in Padres Del Fuego. Someone (possibly James Warhawk) put a curse on him that made him evil and have a messed up life. Ever since, he had a series of kills. When his grandmother gave him his first flintlock he brutally shot her to death. He also pushed a girl who insulted him off a ship. Meanwhile, a meteor shard landed around Isla Cangrejos. A Caribbean scientist caught an alien - like liquid from the Shard. He tried to keep it in a container, but it eventually escaped. Later, as Marvolo grew up he became a serial killer. He was caught and sent to Rambleshack prison to be hung. But just before he was about to be hanged, the Alien liguid that escaped bonded with Marvolo. He was made invincible, so when he was hung, he easily cut the rope and escaped. Marvolo fashioned himself a new name, a name he knew that one day all pirates would fear to speak: Slappy. After having the alien for 2 years, he became able to use deadly voodoo curses. He could now Stun, Teleport, Kill, etc. Now that he had the powers he always desired, he made himself a dark suit equipped with spring boots, bullet proof vest, and a 'Bubble Head'. He had several scraps with the Francis Brigade and he knew the only way to defeat them was with an army. So, he started the Evil Brigade. Story Chapter 1: How it all Began Part 1 Jolly Roger gave Slappy to a tailor named Nathaniel Truehound in Port Royal. He rose the price of the dummy to 10,000 coins. Many people tried to buy him, but none had enough money. Until one day, Will Turner was bored out of his mind so he bought Slappy. When Will was performing to Elizabeth, Slappy started saying mean things without Will ever doing anything. 'Is this supposed to be funny?' Elizabeth asked. 'I'm not saying it! Slappy is!' But Slappy's Cruelty was just beginning. NOTE: This is the dummy era. the original story is on The New Slappy. Story Chapter 1: How it all began Part 2 'Thats it, Were over' Elizabeth said. Will Turner sat alone in his warehouse with no one but Slappy. 'This Can't be happening!' Will said. Slappy laughed and said that Will shall be his slave forever. 'I WILL NEVER BE YOUR SLAVE!' said Will. Will ran out of the warehouse and sailed to Tortuga to find Jack. When Will arrived at Tortuga, he searched everywhere for Jack but there was no sign of him. Will sailed all the way back to Port Royal. At the warehouse, he found that Slappy had captured jack. Story Chapter 1: How it all Began part 3 Will Turner quickly ran towards jack with Slappy right behind him. Before Will could get to Jack, Slappy tackled Will and tied him up with Jack. 'Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The Main Event!' Slappy said. A machine turned on and its purpose was to crush Jack and Will. Before the machine got to them, Will Turner pushed Slappy into the Machine's path. Slappy was crushed and defeated ... For Now at least. Story Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Turn Part 1 Shortly after Slappy was destroyed, Jolly Roger appeared in the warehouse. He rebuilt Slappy and told him to capture Elizabeth Swan next. Slappy hired some EITC Soldiers to find Elizabeth. They found her hiding in the mannor. They broke open the door and arrested her. They held her prisoner in an abandoned house. When Will Turner heard the news, he tracked them down to the abandoned house. But when he was about to get in, it was locked! Stary Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Turn Part 2 The lock was shaped like a skull. The only Skull key Will ever heard of was one from an Undead Raider in the Catacombs. He sailed to Padres Del Fuego but on the way he ran into some trouble. 2 EITC Juggernauts surrounded his ship. Both sides fired broadsides and exploded cannons until Will sunk both of them. Although, his ship was badly damaged. The Closest port was at Cuba that wasn't even in sight yet. So he sailed miles and miles until he finally got to the repair shop in Cuba. He didn't have the money to repair, so he battled a few Skeletons, took their money then came back to the shipwright. His ship was repaired than he sailed miles and miles to Padres Del Fuego. He took the key from the Undead Raider and sailed all the way back to Port Royal at the abandoned house. He opened the door and found Elizabeth and Slappy inside. Story Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Turn Part 3 Slappy ran towards Will and stopped when he was about a yard away. He then Summoned Jolly Roger. Will Turner and Jolly Pulled out their swords and fighted to the death. Will stabbed Jolly, but he still would not fall. They dueled for a long time until Will used his Sword to slice open the ropes guarding Elizabeth. They both barely escaped before Slappy and Jolly got them. They were safe, For now. 'This is your last chance, Dummy'! 'You must kill Will Turner so we can rule the Caribbean.' Jolly Roger told Slappy. Story Chapter 3: The Final Showdown Slappy found Will inside the old Warehouse. 'You Again!' said Will. 'Its time to Finish you off!' Said Slappy. Slappy pulled out his Sabre. Will Turner and Slappy fought for what seemed like hours. Will took out his gun, took out the support near where Slappy was. The building callasped on Slappy and he was shattered into tiny peaces. Levels Sword Mastered. Pistol lvl 24. Voodoo Doll lvl 17. Dagger lvl 17. Grenades lvl 9. Voodoo Staff lvl 13. Notoriety lvl 38 Weapons Corsair's Cutlass (Famed) Privateer's Cutlass (Rare) Hex Stopper musket (Rare) and The Legendary, Lost Sword of El Patron! Friends Curycoo (I hope you know who she is) Gerard Darkrage (GM of The Death Eaters) James Warhawk? (were pretty much GOING to be friends but idk) Zach Knifeblade (not sure i know much about him) Stpehen (did i spell his name right?) Kat Bluedog (wiki editor) Captain William Daggerskull (wiki editor) Fish types Fire Dragon. Barracuda. Bloody Mosses. Yellow Tang. Tuna. Category:Non-Pirates